


Letting the World Know

by denna5



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Steve likes people knowing Clint is his
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 02:36:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19122850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denna5/pseuds/denna5
Summary: Steve likes the world to know Clint is his in lots of little ways. Clint doesn't mind.





	Letting the World Know

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to get some writing done and this idea popped into my head, hope you enjoy.

Possessive is not really a word Steve would use to describe himself or at least it wasn’t a word he would have used for himself a few  years ago but it might fit now. A few years ago, he wasn’t dating Clint yet,  hadn’t even met the other man yet. A few years ago, Steve had just come out of the ice and had no idea what this new world would hold for him.  A few years ago, Steve hadn’t know that SHIELD wasn’t what it seemed, hadn’t know about Bucky being alive.  A lot has changed in a few years,  Steve has adjusted to this world a bit, Bucky is back, and Clint Barton is a big part of Steve’s life and possessive may fit Steve as an adjective now.

It isn’t like he goes all cave man about it, throws a fit whenever anyone talks or looks at Clint. It isn’t like that at all, he doesn’t even really get all that jealous about things.  He trusts Clint, trusts their relationship so any jealousy he has felt has been fleeting. It is more that he just enjoys knowing that Clint is his, that he can show the world that Clint is his.   There are so many little ways to do it too and Steve enjoys them all, likes seeing the little reminders that Clint is his.

_______

“Have you seen my shirt?”

Clint is asking him now, pants on but no shirt yet and hair pointing in all directions. He looks adorable and Steve just gives him a smile as he answers.

“Not since last night. That one is probably dirty anyway, you can just borrow one of mine.”

“I always have to borrow one of yours, I should probably bring some of my stuff over here for when I get too distracted to leave. Or would that be weird for Bucky if I start moving stuff in? ”

Clint says this but goes to Steve’s dresser now, starts rummaging around for one to wear.  Steve just walks closer to him now, gives him a kiss on the check as he pulls a shirt out of one of the drawers.

 “Bucky’s been spending more time at Sam’s or Natasha’s like he did last night so he may not notice at first. You can bring whatever you want but I don’t mind sharing my things with you.”

Clint gives him a smile as well now.

“That’s good cause I will probably keep borrowing shirts. I like your laundry detergent, your shirts always smell better than mine.”

Clint says this and pulls the shirt over his head and it is a bit big on him but Steve loves the look of his clothes on Clint, brushes a quick kiss against his lips.

“You can bring your laundry over sometime and use my soap, we can call it a date.”

Steve says this with a grin and Clint just laughs a bit.

“Such a romantic.  We should probably go meet the others for breakfast now.”

“Shoes would be a good idea then.”

Steve says this and goes to get his own shoes on as Clint does the same and soon enough they are headed out the door. The coffee shop they are meeting at is near by and quiet, not usually too many people there at this time of day. Bucky, Natasha, and Sam are already there when they get there, in a corner spot where the door can still be seen. They wave them over  and as they sit down, Natasha makes a comment to Clint.

“Shirt is a little big and I don’t remember you having one in that shade of blue.”

There is just a hint of a blush on Clint’s cheeks now as he speaks.

“It isn’t mine, had to borrow one of Steve’s.”

“Please tell me you didn’t have to borrow a shirt because Steve ripped yours.”

Sam says this and Clint’s cheeks blush just a bit more and Steve wraps an arm around Clint’s shoulders.

“Or don’t say anything about it, don’t want to know about it.”

This comes from Bucky and Steve just gives a little grin right now.

“I don’t give out details in coffee shops.”

“Can we stop talking about this and get me some caffeine?”

Clint hasn’t had any coffee yet and is almost pouting now and Steve just gives him a quick kiss and leads him to a seat. Natasha has an extra cup next to her and hands it to Clint now with just a little bit of a smirk.  Clint gives a thanks and starts sipping at it, manages not to spill any of it on Steve’s shirt and Steve just sits there and enjoys his morning, enjoys the sight of Clint in a shirt just a bit big on him but the right shade of blue to bring out his eyes.

_______

“You want to help me pick out a phone case? Mine is cracked, phone is ok but need a new case.”

Clint asks this as they see a phone store nearby. They had gone and gotten coffee, were now walking down the street together, Steve standing close and having his hand not holding his coffee in Clint’s hand and he still love being able to do that, to hold hands with his boyfriend.

“We can do that, I need to get one too.”

Clint gives him a smile at this and leads him closer to the store. They finish their coffee before going in and Steve misses Clint’s hand in his when they go in but this shouldn’t  take too long. Clint makes a beeline to the Avengers themed phone cases and Steve rolls his eyes just a bit but follows him over.

“I had the black widow one before, maybe I’ll switch it up. Is it lame if I get my own?”

Clint says this , is holding the one Hawkeye case up now. It is bright purple and covered in arrows, just a shade over being gaudy and Steve just gives him a little shake of his head now.

“Probably not but I think I might still that one from you.”

“Really? You don’t want to get your own? There’s like so many to pick from too.”

Clint says this will a bit of disbelief and Steve just smiles and grabs the case from Clint’s hand.

“I want a case with my favorite avenger on it but you can get one of mine if you want.”

Clint just gives him a bit of a grin now and goes back to look. Clint does pick out one of Steve’s cases, the one with shields all over and some glitter even but Steve likes the idea of Clint carrying his symbol around. They finish up their shopping and go back to their day.

He doesn’t really think about the phone cases till Clint pulls it out when he is near Natasha to show her a pic of a dog. She raises an eyebrow at the sight of the new case.

“Thought you had mine.”

There is no accusation in her voice, just a little bit of curiosity and Clint gives a shrug as he answers the unspoken question.

“I did but cracked it. Needed a replacement. You’re still one of my favorites but sometimes got show my Steve love too.”

“That is such a subtle way to show it. Do you have a Hawkeye one then?”

Natasha asks now and Steve doesn’t answer it with words, just pulls the phone out of his pocket to show her. She shakes her head at the two of them, mutters something about them being ridiculous but she looks fond.

“They had Falcon ones now, and one for Winter Soldier. We could get you one each, you could switch them out every couple of days or we could give Bucky the falcon one, you could have winter soldier and I know Sam already has your case.”

Clint says all of this in a rush, a smirk covering his lips and Natasha just shakes her head some more.

“Thought you were showing me a picture of a dog, not trying to sell me a phone cover.”

“I am showing you a picture of a dog, one of the best dogs.”

Clint says this as he flips through his phone gallery and Natasha rolls her eyes a bit but Steve knows it is done out of fondness and not annoyance.  He just goes back to getting lunch ready and listens to Clint and Natasha chat.

_______

The mission is finally over, no major injuries to anyone but exhaustion is hitting them all a bit hard.  It had just been three of them, Bucky, Clint and Steve and they are finally back at head quarters, debriefing done and getting ready to go home.  They are all in the locker room changing when Bucky says something that draws Steve’s attention.

“Did someone grab you during the fight? Looks like you got a hand print there.”

Bucky says this as he gestures at Clint’s hip, right where his jeans don’t cover. Clint just looks down and blushes just a bit.

“Not from the fight but from something a lot more fun.”

Clint says this with just a bit of smirk though there is still a little bit of color in his cheeks. Clint also gives Steve a look when he says this that Bucky can’t miss. That hand print came from a couple of nights ago, was pretty fun to give him, and Clint had left his own marks that faded way too quickly. Steve just grins a bit.

“If you say you’re the something fun, I’ll punch you.”

Bucky says this and Steve just grins a bit.

“I was just going to say Clint and I were planning on heading to the pizza place near by if you want to come, might get it to go and go watch a movie at home.”

“ I don’t have any other plans for tonight. “

“Or in other words, Sam went to visits family and Nat is still on her own mission so you’re stuck with us tonight.”

Clint says this, teases just a bit and Bucky shakes his head and tells Clint to put a shirt on.  They end up hanging out that night and Bucky only rolls his eyes a bit when Steve slings an arm around Clint’s shoulder as they watch the movie.

_______

Steve loves when people are able to see that Clint is his but he loves these moments too,when it is just the two of them alone in bed. They aren’t doing much right now, just trading little kisses back and forth though they had done more than that earlier. There is a mark on Clint’s throat right now and Steve rubs a finger against it gently and Clint shivers just a bit.

“You know, you didn’t have to leave a hickey there, people are going to see it.”

Clint says this now and Steve just shrugs a bit.

“I like marking you up a bit. I think you like it too.”

Clint does grin just a bit now.

“ I do like it, like being yours.”

Those words are sweet and the kiss Clint gives him even sweeter and Steve likes being Clint’s as well, doesn’t mind the world knowing it.

_______


End file.
